


Tormented Again

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Alternate ending to ’The Curse’ (early reference to Anubis)Summary: Daniel is taken to Anubis by Osiris and SG-1 endeavor to save him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Tormented Again

##  Tormented Again

##### Written by Evita   
Comments? Write to us at [Hooly001@hotmail.com](mailto:Hooly001@hotmail.com)

  * Spoilers: Alternate ending to 'The Curse' (early reference to Anubis) 
  * Summary: Daniel is taken to Anubis by Osiris and SG-1 endeavor to save him 
  * Ratings: PG13 [D][Hc][A][AU] 



* * *

“Tell me where the Stargate is” she demanded

Daniel managed to stutter 

“Um… no”

That ribbon device really did hurt.

Osiris raised her left hand towards Daniel and the ribbon device activated causing him to descend into darkness. She dragged him to where the ring- transporter used to be and pressed the stone on the back of her hand. 

Carter came to just in time to see an unconscious Daniel and Osiris standing in the middle of the temple as what she guessed was the ring transporter activated.

“Daniel!”

She pulled her buretta out of its holster and began to shoot, hoping not to hit Daniel, she was still a little dizzy from the blast wave Osiris sent in hers and Janet’s direction. 

She missed, 

Desperately calling out Daniel’s name while he disappeared to somewhere unknown.

“Sam… what happened?” Janet had woken up at the sound of the gunshots.

“Osiris has taken Daniel to god knows where by a ring- transporter. See what you can do for Dr. Rayner, I don’t think he saw anything.” 

Sam and Janet went over to Rayner, who was in and out of consciousness and in a bad state. He let out a low painful moan.

“He’s still bleeding internally but if we get him out of here now he should be OK. We’re going to have to think of something to tell him”

“You mean why his bestfriend attacked and almost killed him”

“Yeah. Come on’ lets get out of here and back to the SGC, this guy needs medical attention stat”

Just as Sam and Janet were about to lift him up the ground began to shake, then the whole building was shaking. Sam looked at Janet who seemed to have the same idea as she, they both ran outside to the jeep only to see a small goa’uld ship disappear through the clouds. 

“What was that?” Janet asked. Sam looked at her for a second, she forgot that Janet had never encountered a goa’uld ship before. She replied,

“*That* was a small goa’uld ship and my guess is Daniel and Osiris are on it”

Janet didn’t know what to say all she could think about was Daniel. He would either be tortured for information on Tau’ri defense, namely how to penetrate the iris or he would become a host. 

Sam was thinking the same thing and what the Colonel would say when he heard. Why did his opinion of her mean so much to her? She was the first to talk,

“Come on’, lets get back to the SGC. They’re going to be wondering why a goa’uld ship just left earth. “ 

Janet silently agreed, she nodded her head and they went back into the temple for Dr. Rayner.

*

Sam was in her office typing up her official report on what happened in Cairo when Teal’c walked in. They had already had the briefing where Janet and herself explained how Osiris came and left with Daniel, so she wondered why he was here.

Jacob was at the briefing, he said that he’d see what he could do, he was going to ask all undercover operatives to keep a look out, they all new Daniel quite well by now. 

“Major Carter” Yup sounded just like Teal’c. 

“Teal’c come in, what can I do for you?” She was still drawing a blank.

“I have a matter I wish to discuss with you”

“Um…. Ok”

“I am concerned as to your well being, I noticed you and Janet were out of sorts during the briefing”

“I’m Ok Teal’c, honestly there’s no need to worry.” This was weird, she’d expect this form Daniel, but in this case he was the one in danger, again.

“You are not, I know what it is like to loose Daniel Jackson, you are not alright”

She had completely forgot about what had happened on ‘The Land of Light’. 

“We will get him back Major Carter, we have the assistance of the Tok’ra.” 

She decided to agree, mainly because she wanted to finish up her report and because she desperately wanted to believe it. “Yes Teal’c, we have a better chance with the help of our allies” 

“Indeed” With that he left for… where ever he was going, she wasn’t exactly sure where Teal’c hung out, if he hung out, when he was not in kelnoreem of course.

*

Somewhere, deep in a very distant part of space, well beyond of earth’s galaxy, Daniel woke with a start. At first he didn’t remember what had happened, then it came flooding back. 

He thought maybe he was in the infirmary… in the dark. No he was on a cold hard floor and his head felt like it had exploded and was then put back together, badly. He decided to call out for… whoever he was with last,

“Sam” 

Nothing, 

“Janet” 

Still nothing, 

What was going on and why did he feel like he was moving when he obviously wasn’t. Actually he felt exactly the way he felt on the cargo ship when they were going to save Jack and Teal’c from the death glider.

Oh Shit,

Just as he was having this realization a door to his left opened, or at least he thought it was his left, his head was still throbbing.

Light flooded the room causing him to shut his eyes tight, only venturing to open them to identify who was there. 

At first nothing, then a dark, slender figure appeared in the doorway, it finally dawned on him, it was Osiris and they were probably on one of her hidden ships, the one she hid century’s ago just incase she needed to leave the planet, like now for instance or however long ago it was.

His theory was confirmed when she spoke, after her eyes glowed of course, that was almost a goa’uld tradition supposedly to instill fear on their victims.

“Ahh Daniel, you finally awoke, its time to get up there is much to be done” She sounded so much like Sarah it hurt. He couldn’t understand what she meant by ‘there is much to be done’ He didn’t even know what was going on or where he was, although he had a fair idea.

“What” he croaked in return, clearing his throat he stuttered “I, I, I, don’t understand”

He honestly didn’t.

“You need to be ready for when I present you to Lord Anubis, if you have not already killed him” Her voice was cold but he could still hear Sarah in there. 

Lord Anubis, Lord Anubis… “What do you mean when you present me to Lord Anubis?”

“You are going to tell me of the Tau’ri, your defense, technologies, everything you know”

Since when, “Not a chance, I not telling you anything”. Of course he knew that she’d just torture him till he spilled everything, but he now understood, unless Osiris showed that she was useful to Anubis he would only kill her and then try to get the information out of him himself. 

This was not good. He had to think fast and his pounding head wasn’t helping.

“Yes you will Dr. Jackson, I’ll leave you here to consider your options, then I’ll be back to begin.”

She spun around and the door closed behind her and Daniel was back in total darkness. He didn’t like the dark; he never liked the dark especially when he was all alone. He was hoping that the rest of SG-1 were Ok and doing something about his current situation. He just sat there, in the dark, alone, *knowing* that the SGC were doing something to help him.

Of course they were.

They had to be

*

Jacob Carter had gone back through the Stargate to Vorash to contact all undercover Tok’ra and give them the message. He stayed for a while to make sure that they all heard and he was now back in the control room talking to General Hammond,

“The Tok’ra are keeping a look out if any news comes up about a new goa’uld appears. We should get word in the next 24 hours” So he hoped, although Selmak told him otherwise.

“Very well Jacob, I know I speak for everyone when I say thank you, it’s much appreciated. 

“No problem,” after all it is in honor of the treaty and the people of the Tau’ri are still his family, especially his little Sammie. “Could you point me in Sam’s direction”

“Sure, I believe she’s in her office” 

“Thanks George”

Jacob wanted to see Sam; she looked tired and frustrated the last time he saw her, like she had this battle going on in her head. He feared that she would be worse this time and wanted to talk to her about it, maybe he could weed it out of her eventhough he already knew what the problem was. 

So he left Hammond and made his way to Sam’s office, he was wondering why she had not come to the gate room when his off- world activation was announced. They all usually did. Jack and Teal’c had gone to Tulack with SG-3 to see if anyone there new anything, like the arrival of a new goa’uld. And Daniel was the one in question so he could hardly turn up.

He strolled into her office to see her sprawled out over her desk, fast asleep on top of all her work. He quietly went over and kissed her on the head and made his way to the door, but he was obviously not quiet enough as she stirred and lifted her head.

“Dad” she muttered, “Your back already” or had it been longer than she thought.

“It’s been a while. I was trying not to disturb you; you need your sleep”

“I don’t have time to sleep; I need to find Daniel”

“I agree, you do need to find him but that’s why there are other people here to help you. Everyone knows you doing your best to find him, you’ve been working on this since you got back from Cairo”

“But dad. *I* need to find him, I’m the one who lost him-” She was going to say more but Jacob butted in,

“You didn’t loose him Sam, it wasn’t your fault, Janet’s fault or even Dr. Rayner’s fault, it was solely Osiris’s fault. This was her doing and no one else’s so don’t go beating yourself up about it or you won’t be well enough to go off- world if the need arises.” He went over to her and gave her a hug, “Now come on’ lets get some coffee and I’ll fill you in on all the details.”

*

On Chulak Teal’c, Jack and SG-3 were walking along the perimeter of the town looking for a way in that wasn’t heavily guarded. They had to sneak in because the last time they were here it didn’t go well and the fact that Teal’c was seen as a traitor and anyone who saw him would tell the nearest serpent guard. 

They had already visited the villages of little tents on the outskirts of Chulak where all the Jaffa banned from the town lived and they came up with nothing. 

Jack realized that they were probably not going to find anything here and wondered if the Tok’ra had any new information. He was trying to count in his head how many times they had to rescue Daniel. He had a habit of getting caught and sometimes killed.

They kept walking, after finding no entrances that were not guarded they decided to set up camp and try at nightfall. Teal’c surveyed the perimeter. 

*

Daniel was sitting against what he figured was the wall formulating a plan. Any minute now Osiris was going to walk through that door and start torturing him with what ever she has on board, probably the ribbon device. 

Somehow he had to gain the upper hand, figure out where he was and hopefully fly home or even find some Tok’ra. Yup this is going to be easy. A piece of cake as Jack would say.

The internal lights came on causing him to squint and the door opened. She probably thought she could over power him and begin, by blinding him first. He opened his eyes to see her standing over him holding up her hand.

“Are you going to tell me what I want or are you still loyal to the Tau’ri?”

Stupid question “I think I’ll stick with my friends for now, but thanks for the offer” He choose now to give his plan a try so he grabbed her legs since he was still on the ground and tried to knock her down.

Stupid move, he forgot that Sarah had had self-defense classes and that the simbiot held all the knowledge of the host. He was down in two seconds with a dainty but brutal foot laying into his stomach.

“Stupid human, you will pay for your insolence” With that she raised her left hand and used the ribbon device on him. He was determined not to spill, he was!

*

Back at the SGC Jacob and Sam were having their coffee, when an incoming wormhole was announced. They both ran to the control room to see who it was…

“Welcome home Lieutenant Elliot, any news?” Hammond asked over the speaker.

“Yessir, but the Tokra require that you return with me to Vorash sir”

“Ok son, stand down”

“Yes sir”

General Hammond turned around to Sam “Major Carter you need to get ready, your going to Vorash.” 

“Are you coming with us sir?” 

“Afraid not, I have to wait for Colonel O’ Neill and Teal’c to report in in a few hours. Depending on their progress I will tell them whether to come home or not and join you.”

“Yes sir” With that she turned around and left for the locker room.

Jacob stayed talking to Lieutenant Elliot about the ‘news’ but all he was told is that they were needed.

When they arrived through the Vorash gate Aldwin was waiting for them. Selmak took over Jacob and after a rushed hello he gave them a summary of what they had heard.

“We received word from one of our operatives currently on Anubis’s home world that a new goa’uld or should I say old and forgotten goa’uld has contacted Anubis and claims that *she* can be of service”

“What is the name of this new/old goa’uld and what does she mean ‘of service’?” Sam asked with increasing worry. The fact that it’s a *she* was good. Wasn’t it?

“We don’t know her name or who she’s claiming to be at least but she claims to have one of the Tau’ri with her and that *he* knows earth’s secrets. She says that he works with the stargate”

“But how does she know that Anubis would want someone from the Tau’ri or that he even new anything? She’s been out of the loop for thousands of years” It was Selmac this time, and he had a point.

“I can answer that. Back in Chicago the peron who we believed to be Sarah Gardener was in fact Osiris and she watched Daniel reading and understanding the goa’uld text on the Isis jar. I guess she figured it out from there. When we were in the Temple in Cairo Osiris asked where Seth was and Daniel told her that we killed him and them listed out all the other goa’uld we’ve killed” 

Glad she was able to help she let Selmak and Aldwin continue talking about Tok’ra related stuff. Things she knew her dad would tell her if she needed to know

*

Back on the ship, Daniel was alone again.

After the first round of torture and a promise of more to come Osiris left him in the dark again.

His head was pounding and he was wondering what was taking them so long to rescue him. Daniel felt like he’d been here for days but he knew that realistically it had only been a few hours since he had woken up. He had no way to tell because his watch was taken presumably by Osiris along with everything else except his clothes.

Suddenly they dropped out of hyperspeed and he heard a loud voice demanding something in goa’uld but it was too muffled to translate it. The voice stopped and what sounded like a ring- transporter started.

Oh shit, 

They had reached their destination and that *was* a ring- transporter he heard. They had come to take Osiris to see Lord Anubis and give him as her gift.

He was right; a few short minutes later two Jaffa guards came through the door, he couldn’t identify them they were totally new to him and they picked him by the arms and half lifted, half dragged him to the ring- transporter on the level below. Osiris was beside them with a look of triumph on her face as she watched him suffer even now.

He wasn’t able to defend himself or even walk to the Peltak on Anubis’s ship with dignity; the ribbon device had taken a lot out of him. 

They dropped him ungracefully on the ground and he tilted his head to see who it was in the throne- like chair. He looked at who he presumed was Lord Anubis’s face, it was half hidden by a dark black hood, He was horrified at what he saw, he had no face all he could see was some black swirley smoke- like stuff where his face should have been.

He ordered the two guards who had brought him here to bring him down to one of the holding cells, he ordered them to do so in goa’uld assuming Daniel didn’t understand it.

They dragged him down there, threw him on the floor and left. Daniel’s head started spinning again and he slipped out of consciousness.

*

General Hammond sat in his office filling in a report on the last few days, they had been busy and he figured that this would be the only time he could do them, while SG-1 were all off- world.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sgt. Siler on the loud speaker announcing “Unscheduled off- world activation” The General made his way down the spiral stairs to the control room and he asked the current status,

“Any IDC code?” he asked like he had so many times before.

“Not yet sir… Wait ones coming in now, it’s SG-3 sir”

“Open the iris” he hoped they were all right they weren’t supposed to return for 3 more hours. He also wondered if they had found anything.

As always the team fell out of the gate followed by Teal’c yelling for the iris to be closed. He saw that Capt. Johnson was injured and ordered a medical team to the gate room, then he went to greet them.

“Colonel?” he asked not really wanting to know what happened, 

“On our second search of the perimeter of Chulak sir, we were hit by heavy forces of Jaffa. We barley made it back to the gate sir. 

“Did you find anything that might be able to help Dr. Jackson?”

“I hope so sir, we received word from one of the outer villages, the one’s we were able to get into, that a former goa’uld had reemerged and was headed in Lord Anubis’s direction.”

“Very well Colonel, you and Teal’c can report to the infirmary then get geared up to join Maj. Carter on Vorash. The Tok’ra believe they have found something of use to us.”

“Right away General, come on’ Teal’c” 

“Colonel, bring what ever you feel you need to bring Dr. Jackson back”

“Yes General, of course” As he and Teal’c headed for the infirmary, General Hammond went back up to the control room to instruct Sgt. Siler to dial Vorash when Col. O’ Neill and Teal’c returned. Then he went back to finish his report and start another.”

*

In the locker room Jack and Teal’c were getting ready for their trip to Vorash in silence. Teal’c noticed that O’ Neill had been silent for quite some time now and wondered as to the cause. 

“O Neill?” 

“Yes Teal’c”

“You are not yourself lately,”

“I wouldn’t say that Teal’c, I’ve just been thinking” 

“Then you are not yourself.”

“*Teal’c*”

“If your are worried about Dr. Jackson, do not. With the help of the Tok’ra we have a better chance”

“Yah, I know that, it’s just… never mind, it doesn’t matter”

“What is the problem O’ Neill?”

“Its just, well… I’m sorta worried about Carter that’s all. She’s not taking this too well,” 

“Do not worry O’ Neill, I have all ready conversed with Maj. Carter. She is a strong person and noble warrior.”

“Yeah I know, but she’s being so hard on herself, she should lighten up.” 

“Indeed”

“You ready Teal’c?”

“ I am.”

“Then lets go.”

*

On Vorash Sam was joined by Jack and Teal’c, they arrived in the middle of a meeting and were filled in on the immediate details, they had re-contacted the operative and were awaiting their reply. 

“Did you find anything on Tulak?” Sam asked with lost hope.

“Yes but it’s not pretty. We found out as much as you,” Jack wasn’t sure that he wanted to continue,

“And…” Carter was getting impatient, not a good thing.

“All the Jaffa we talked to were terrified, most of them ran away at the mention of his name. The fear in there eyes Carter, apparently this guy is the worst out of the lot of them. The ones that didn’t run away said that he’d use any means necessary to extract information.” 

He wished he hadn’t said that, the look in her eyes was heart breaking. He wished she didn’t blame herself for this.

Jacob piped up “Yes that is what we heard, he supposed to be most feared, the most relentless”

Jack glared at Jacob, the glare that told him to quit while he was ahead, momentarily forgetting that Sam was his daughter.

In the background Jack could hear a beeping, Jacob got up and went over to what ever it was that it was beeping,

“ He’s got news… 5 hours ago Osiris and Dr. Jackson were brought on board, Jackson in rough shape. He’s currently trying to reach him but the doors to the holding cell are heavily guarded. He’ll report back with us when he has made contact.” 

“Well at least we know where to go, now to formulate a plan.” Jack was being as cheerful as possible, he thought for Sam but for him too.

*

Daniel, still unconscious and lying in an uncomfortable position was brought back too the land of the living by a goa’uld bringing him what looked like food. He was saying eat something or you won’t make it home. 

Not sure what to do he ignored him, it had nothing to with the fact that he just couldn’t move a muscle right now. But this goa’uld kept at him, saying that he was Tok’ra and that Daniel will be home soon. He soon left.

Daniel didn’t understand any of this; it had got into his brain but not yet into his mind. His head was in a mess, really fuzzy.

But after a few minutes of the goa’uld’s words spinning around and around in his head he finally understood. He could have jumped for joy but he decided to wait till the rest of his body woke up with him. He knew they would come through for him, why wouldn’t they. And maybe while there here they can knock off another goa’uld or two, you never know.

He looked at the plate of food in front of him, he didn’t feel like eating; he’d probably just bring it up again anyway. God he felt like shit, he had to get up… just not right this second.

*

“Ok, so, where do we go from here?” Jack was getting impatient; he wanted to leave when they got word that Jackson was just a gate away, so to speak. 

“We must wait O’ Neill, the gate is likely to be heavily guarded at this time. We must wait till night fall.” Teal’c was trying to enter a state of kelnoreem, Jack was not helping.

‘I agree, I just don’t like the waiting part, especially when I’ve got nothing to do here and I feel like I’m in the way or something.”

Jack began pacing, Teal’c didn’t like pacing, “O’ Neill I must do kelnoreem, I have waited too long, I must be able to fight when we go to retrieve Daniel.”

“Oh yeah Teal’c sorry.” Jack sat down, and began twitching his leg; “It’s just that I hate waiting.”

Teal’c was about to give up on his kelnoreem and gave into Jacks insistent talking when Jacob arrived,

“We’re leaving in 10 minutes, get ready. We’re going to send a small explosive through first to give us an advantage but there’ll still be Jaffa guards there so be ready to shoot the second you emerge. Sam and I will meet you in the gate room in 5.” With that he left.

*

Osiris was getting bored of just sitting around the Peltak; the human side of her was bored at least. Anubis was always busy of course, being the Lord of the ship and ruling this entire planet and many more, but she had a suggestion that might keep her occupied at least,

“Lord Anubis why don’t we go down to your new prisoner and begin interrogating him, I’m sure he’s getting… bored.” He considered this but decided he had too much to do, 

“You may begin, warm him up for me and I will join you shortly.”

“As you wish my Lord.” Oh she was going to enjoy this, have him all to herself and then be able to watch a master at work with all his toys. Oh she was going to enjoy this all right.

As she neared the door to his cell she waved the guards away, all except two. Judging from the last time she saw him; he wasn’t going to put up much of a fight but someone had to drag him to her favorite room on the ship, the torture room. When the door opened she saw Daniel sitting against the wall, obviously he had recovered.

“Dr. Jackson glad to see your feeling better, are you ready to tell us what we need to know?”

Us? “Whose us?” 

“I shall begin and Lord Anubis will join us shortly… Well?” She waved the two remaining guards over to Daniel. As they hoisted him up she saw him wince, perhaps he wasn’t as healed as she thought. This was going to be fun; she hadn’t been to a good torture in centuries.

“So what are ‘we’ going to begin with? He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, who in their right mind wouldn’t. “Or is that a family secret.”

On their way to the ‘Torture Chamber’ for lack of a better word; there was a small rumble coming form beneath the ship, Daniel presumed it came from the Stargate and it was his friends. His theory was confirmed when he heard the ever-familiar sound of a couple of P- 90’s. 

Daniel used this moment of surprise to make a break for it, only to be hit in the back by a blast wave coming from Osiris. She was fast but he had to get away.

‘Think quick Daniel, think quick’ he said to him self. ‘Got it!’

Daniel was still in the same place he was when he was thrown against the wall; he started to struggle to stay awake but in the end gave up and fell. Osiris looked at him from where she was standing; deciding that he was out cold she left.

“Puny humans”

Ha! It worked; Daniel quickly got up and ran in the direction that they came in. He didn’t have his radio anymore so he had no way to contact them. He decided to go back to his cell hoping to meet them on the way, after all as far as they knew he should still be in there. 

He came to a fork in the road, more like a crossroads. He should know where to go, he’s been on these things before, not sure which direction to take, he closed his eyes and tried to get a mental image. In all his confusion he didn’t see Anubis coming with his personal guard and he didn’t hear a zat being fired in his direction.

“Agh” was all he managed to say before crumpling like a rag doll to the floor. They threatened to shoot him again if his friends, who had just appeared came any closer. 

“Don’t” Jack *had* to buy some time for Daniel’s sake, that Tok’ra was right, he looked bad. Sam and Teal’c were watching their six,

“Colonel we’re surrounded”

“I know Carter” Anubis was growing impatient, Jack could see it, eventhough he couldn’t see his face which was weird. Anubis motioned to his Jaffa who in turn raised their weapons more, which were pointing at him and his team.

“Just wait, we can work this out” Jack knew it was useless, there was a freakin’ goa’uld in front of him, he just have to buy some time. He could hear Anubis laughing and out of no where-

*

Ok the Colonel was down, now what to do what to do… They way she saw it she had two choices, 1 surrender to this goa’uld and they might live, for a while; or 2 start shooting and hope they make it out alive.

She decided to go with the first, Jack and Daniel were down and she and Teal’c were out numbered. They’d have to rely on Jacob.

“Teal’c lower your staff weapon”

“Major Carter I do not believe that would be wise”

“I don’t like this as much as you Teal’c but it’s the only we can get out of hear in one piece” Teal’c reluctantly gave up him staff and so did Sam. All their equipment was taken off them and they were led to some kind of cell.

Jack came to enroute and started to struggle, the Jaffa dragging him stopped walking and started to kick him relentlessly, leaving him unable to defend himself.

“Colonel”

Sam desperately wanted to help as well as Teal’c but were held back by the Jaffa around them, more around Teal’c of course. They continued on.

*

Once they were alone and everyone was here, making sure there would be no interruptions Sam started to work on the panel that opened the door.

Daniel came to, to see Teal’c looking down at him, 

“Teal’c!”

“I am glad to see you are well Daniel Jackson”

I wouldn’t say that” He felt heavy, his head clogged up. 

“Teal’c help me up here will ya.” Teal’c held out his hand and Daniel gladly took it. As he stood up though his head started spinning,

“Whoa” He had to lean against Teal’c until his head cleared up a little.

“You ok Danny boy, we didn’t come all this way to bring you back in a box, Janet will kill me.”

Daniel looked up at the sound of Jacks voice, “Jack what happened to you?” His face was covered in bruises with a cut above his eye and he was sitting against the wall cradling what looked like a broken arm and possibly a few broken ribs too. 

“The damn Jaffa got a bit excited, don’t worry I’ll be fine”

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of staff weapon blasts outside the door. They all stepped away as it opened to reveal…

“Jacob, nice to see ya.” 

They were all happy to see him. With him was the Tok’ra who came to Daniel’s side when he first boarded the ship.

“Nice to see you too Jack. I’ve placed C4 all around the ship that will go off one shortly after the other to cause a little distraction while we leave. When the last of it will go off in 7 minutes and will bring the entire ship down. 

“Good thinkin’” 

“Thanks Jack, now come’on we’ve got to go”

All eager to leave this god-forsaken place before it blew up, picked up a zat and followed Jacob; he seemed to know where he was going.

“If we can get to the secondary ring room we should be able to get to the stargate from there, hopefully there won’t be any guards”

The team made its way down a few floors fortunately they hit no snags on the way, the place was deserted, all the Jaffa must have gone to help where ever the last explosion was. Either way it made it easier for them to escape.

When they reached the door to the ring room the door opened automatically revealing Osiris standing there with a staff weapon in her hands. As soon as she saw them come through she fired hitting Teal’c in the leg. 

Daniel stared at her, watched her take aim for another shot, he quickly raised his zat and fired, unfortunately at the same time as Jack, killing her instantly. 

“Nooo!”

Daniel ran over to his old girlfriend. He got there on time to see Osiris’s eyes glow and then die only to take Sarah with her.

“Sarah” He sat there watching as the goa’uld took away someone else he had loved.

“Daniel we gotta go”

Jacks voice sounded urgent, this brought Daniel back. He turned around to see Sam help Teal’c to the right spot and Jacob ready to initiate the rings. 

“We can’t just leave her here!”

“Some Jaffa will find her and bring her back with a sarcophagus.” Jacob knew that was not true, Selmak was telling him that the ship was going to be destroyed with her in but it was all Jacob could come up with to get Daniel out of here.

Daniel turned back to Sarah; he closed her eyes and folded her hands across her tummy before running to where everyone was standing.

There was no one guarding the gate which was all in their favor, they dialed home and as Daniel was steeping through the event horizon he felt an almighty shake-

*

They all landed on the ramp in a mess, on top of the other. Jack was shouting for everyone to get off him as Janet came running up to him immediately taking him to the infirmary, Teal’c was seen to by a nurse and Daniel trailed after them. Only Carter and Jacob remained,

“Sammie” 

She smiled at the pet name, “Yes”

I’m afraid I’ve got to go now, some Tok’ra business.”

“Are you sure you want to leave so soon. I’ve barley had five minutes to talk to you.”

“Yes Sa I’ve got to go, but I will be back the next time you need me”

“You promise?”

“Of course” he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then turned around to General Hammond,

“George it was nice to see you again”

“Its good to see you alive Jacob, along with everyone else.”

“We made it General and I think we managed to destroy Anubis too, at least one of his mother ships. But now I’ve got to go”

“Understood, I’ll open the gate for you”

Whoosh

“Bye Sammie”

“See ya Dad, next time under better circumstances”

He waved and then he was gone.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This is my first so be kind; feed back wanted!

* * *

>   
> © June 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
